1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wire bonding of devices to the next level of packaging or between devices within a package. More specifically, to improve wide bandwidth signal transmission, the parasitic inductance can be lowered and compensated with distributed capacitance by tightly spacing a plurality of bond wires and/or bond ribbons so that the resulting impedance can be controlled for wide bandwidth signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transition of signals between a device and the next level of packaging (e.g., a semiconductor device and package), or between devices is often achieved by using bond wires (also referred to herein as bonding wires). FIG. 1A shows a top view 100 and FIG. 1B shows a side view 101 of a typical round wire bonding technique. In this example, round wire 102 is bonded to pad 103 mounted on chip 104.